How the magic reveal should have happened
by themerthurdiaries
Summary: this is a story about how Merlin should have revealed his magic to Arthur and about all of the adventures they would have gone on if Arthur had known long before the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin had just finished a hard day's work as Arthur's servant. Helping with his armor, feeding the horses, cleaning his chambers, and most importantly, not revealing anything about the fact that he had magic. But that was all about to change, because tomorrow Merlin had decided would be the day that he would tell Arthur everything.

That night Merlin had prepared what he was going to say to Arthur the next morning. He had tried many things like, "good morning Sire, I hope you slept well because I have some big news to tell you." but that sounded a bit to rehearsed, so he thought of something else like, "good morning Sire, I know I have been your servant a long time and I know you trust me a lot and what I'm about to tell you might alarm you but I've decided to tell you anyways." But that sounded too much like he was setting up for disaster. So the young warlock decided to go with what felt right.

The next morning Merlin awoke bright and early and headed over to Arthurs chambers as usual. When he got to the door he knocked this time instead of just walking in like he usually does; he thought it would get him on Arthur's good side. When Arthur opened the door, he was surprised to see that it was Merlin. "Decided to knock today have you?" Arthur said with a grin on his face. "Yeah I thought, you know, since today is a big day and all." Merlin replied with a suspicious look on his face. Arthur looked confused and asked, "Is it? I don't recall anything special happening today." Merlin started to get nervous and walked into the room and closed the door.

Merlin moved over to the table and sat down with his hands folded, resting his chin on his hands. Arthur moved over to the bed and sat down looking at Merlin for a while before finally saying, "something's wrong…isn't it?" Merlin made no reply. Arthur, as if something inside him knew what was happening, said simply, "what is it you need to tell me?" Merlin looked up and moved over to the bed and sat down beside Arthur. This was the moment; he had to tell him, but how? Then suddenly, he realized something. It didn't matter what he said to Arthur, all that mattered was that he was being truthful to the man that he knew was a great King and an even better friend.

So Merlin decided to tell him, with three simple words… "I have magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur sat for a while in complete shock, then he realized that Merlin must have been joking about the whole thing. "That's very funny Merlin but you and I both know that you have a poor sense of humour hence the reason I'm not laughing." Arthur said in a joking voice. After hearing this, Merlin looked straight into Arthurs eyes and said, "I wasn't joking Arthur…I really do have magic."

Arthur was getting tired of this game and shouted at Merlin, "just stop it Merlin, it's not funny. I know you don't have magic I've known you too long to not notice something like that." "I've been keeping it hidden Sire, for my own protection and for yours, but I realize now that I have to be honest with you if we are going to make it through the coming years." Arthur started to realize that Merlin wasn't kidding, he felt angry and betrayed, but most of all he felt let down by Merlin. He had always thought that there were no secrets between him and Merlin, but he was beginning to realize that he never really knew him at all.

"Alright then", Arthur said with a sneer, "prove it." Merlin looked shocked, he had prepared to be thrown in the dungeon or kicked out of Camelot, not put on a show for Arthur. "Well, get on with it." Arthur pressed on. "Alright Sire, but promise me something first." Merlin replied, hoping that he could still save himself. "Not until you prove to me that you're telling the truth." Arthur replied, growing more and more impatient. "Alright Sire here's your proof…" And with these words, Merlin's eyes flashed a bright golden colour and in his hands formed a beautiful butterfly that flew up to the ceiling and back down into Arthurs outstretched hands.

Arthur stared at the butterfly for a long time until finally it disappeared into a blue puff of smoke. Merlin tried to smile, but the look on Arthurs face at that moment was enough to wipe the smile off his face. A long silence fell in the room until Arthur got up, crossed the room to the table, and sat down in a chair where he faintly whispered, "How could you." Merlin didn't hear what the Prince had said so he replied with, "what was that Sire?" Before Merlin could make another move, Arthur leaped out the chair, grabbed his sword, raced over to Merlin and held the sword to his neck and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! Or at least you were…" With these words, Merlin regretted everything that he had just done and was now more uncertain of his fate than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next couple of days, Arthur hardly spoke to Merlin, in fact, the only exchanges they had were Arthur telling Merlin to clean up his chambers or making a remark like, "shouldn't you be finished already, I mean, you do have magic don't you?" in a tone that would make Merlin's heart break every time he heard it.

After a few days Merlin decided to tell Gaius what he had done, he hoped that if anyone could help him fix things, Gaius could. So after he finished tending to Arthur, he went home and sat down at the table where Gaius was preparing dinner. "Oh, Merlin, good you're here you can help me with his." But Merlin made no reply. "Merlin? What's happened?" Gaius asked looking concerned. "I told Arthur Gaius." Merlin reluctantly replied. "Told him, told him what?" Merlin knew Gaius was going to be angry with him, ever since he came to Camelot, Gaius had told him that he could never tell anyone about his powers. "I told him about my magic." Merlin finally confessed. "MERLIN!" Shouted Gaius. "I know I know I'm sorry Gaius but I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I had to tell him." Merlin tried to explain to Gaius why he did it but the more he explained, the more it sounded like he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Gaius was angry but at the same time he understood the pressure that Merlin was under all the time. He knew the burden that Merlin's powers placed on him, so he understood why Merlin told Arthur, he just hoped that it wouldn't cost Merlin his life. After all, magic was forbidden in Camelot, and since Arthur now knew Merlin's secret, who knows what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Arthur was preparing for a hunting trip, he found himself questioning whether he should bring Merlin along with him. After all, Merlin had come with him on every hunting trip he had ever gone on after he became his servant. Arthur still felt betrayed by Merlin and he had thought he knew him then all of a sudden; Merlin was a stranger to him. "I'll just go alone, I don't need his help." Arthur said to himself as he left his room and headed to the armory to get his sword.

Arthur head out with a group of his knights to a place in the forest where there had been reports of a beast of some kind lurking about. Arthur was committed to killing the beast to ensure the safety of his Kingdom. He had no idea what he was going up against and he didn't care, all he wanted was to keep his people safe.

Merlin was about to go up to Arthurs room for his morning chores when he passed by another servant in the hall that told him, "There's no use going up there. The King has left on a hunting trip." "What kind of hunting trip?" Merlin replied sounding worried. "I don't know; excuse me I have to get on with my work." As the servant walked away Merlin realized that Arthur could be in danger, so he decided to go after him.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Arthur and his men had found footprints that seemed to belong to something big. Bigger than five men could handle but Arthur was determined to vanquish the beast and bring back peace to his Kingdom. "When we find this beast we will kill it and thus restore peace to Camelot." Just as Arthur said this to his knights, the beast jumped out in front of them and roared so loudly, that the leaves on the trees began to shake and fall from their branches.

Merlin was running through the forest trying to find Arthur and his men when he heard the roar. Right away Merlin knew what it was, he had read about it in one of Gaius' creature books. He also knew that if the creature, which was half lion half bird, bit you it would mean certain death.

Arthur and his men stood swords drawn, ready for battle. They jabbed at it, ran around it trying to keep it confused, but nothing they did was good enough. The beast came at them taking them out one by one until only Arthur remained. Merlin arrived just in time to see Arthur face to face with the beast.

Merlin knew he had to do something, he no longer cared whether Arthur was angry with him; he knew he had to save the King. Merlin ran up behind Arthur and grabbed him before the creature could make a deadly blow. "What are you doing here Merlin!" "Saving your life. I was trying to tell you that my magic was used to help you Arthur, to protect you." Just as Arthur began to understand, the creature raised its enormous paw and prepared to strike, Merlin stretched out his hand and with that his eyes flashed a bright golden colour. The beast staggered backwards and Arthur saw an opportunity to strike. He ran towards the beast and with a single jab, the beast was vanquished. Arthur could do nothing but turn to Merlin and with a huge smile on his face, shook Merlin's hand and said, "thank you … my friend." Arthur had finally realized that magic can be used for good and that Merlin was much braver than he looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Merlin and Arthur had defeated the beast from the forest. Everyone had been asking Arthur how he had managed to defeat such a huge beast all by himself. Arthur would always reply with, "well, the beast had trapped itself in a hole so I took advantage of its weakness." Arthur wanted to tell everyone about Merlin but he wasn't sure if Merlin wanted anyone to know, after all, he had kept it a secret from him since the day he became his servant.

Arthur decided that he should talk to Merlin about what happened in the forest and see if Merlin wanted other people to know. So Arthur made his way down to Gaius' study to see if Merlin was there.

When he got there, Gaius looked as though he was waiting for Arthur. "So I hear Merlin told you his secret." Arthur was shocked, he was under the impression that he was the only one Merlin had told. "I assume sire that you won't go telling everyone about Merlin." "Well that's what I came down here for; I wanted to talk to Merlin about it, is he here?" "Yeah I'm here Arthur." Merlin came out of his room at the back of the study. "What did you want to talk to me about Sire?" Arthur didn't know how he should start the conversation, but luckily for him, Gaius was about to leave on an errand. "Arthur, why don't you talk to Merlin about what happened in the forest a few days ago while I go on my medicine rounds."

Arthur didn't know where to start, but he thought he should ask if Merlin wanted everyone to know about his magic. "So Merlin, since you told me about your magic, are you going to tell everyone else?" "No, I can't tell anyone else. I shouldn't have even told you Arthur, I have to keep this a secret." Merlin smiled at Arthur, hoping he would understand but Arthur was just confused, he didn't know why Merlin had to keep it a secret anymore. "Why can't you tell everyone? You showed me that magic can be used for good why not everyone else?" "Arthur, I have a destiny that has been written since the dawn of time. I have to protect myself." Arthur wanted to tell everyone and make Merlin's life a little easier, but he understood why he had to keep it a secret.

"Alright Merlin, you can trust me to keep your secret, just don't expect any special treatment or anything." Arthur joked as he was heading out of the workshop. "Thanks Arthur, but I hope you don't expect me to save you every time you get yourself in trouble." Merlin said with a smile, as he followed Arthur out of the study.

From then on, Merlin and Arthur trusted each other more than ever and Merlin was always there to protect Arthur and help him out whenever he needed it.


End file.
